Égarement
by Paige0703
Summary: Ils se détestent plus que tout. Ils se sont haït au premier regard... Mais si derrière cette haine que partage Severus Rogue et James Potter, il y avait autre chose ? Quelque chose que les deux jeunes hommes n'arrivent pas à accepter sans pour autant pouvoir le rejeter complétement ?


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Un petit passage vite fait pour poster une vieille fic. Pas habituée à ce couple, mais j'ai une muse au goût parfois étrange... Je me demande de qui elle tient ^^  
**_

_**J'ai plusieurs fics dans mes dossiers que je n'ai toujours pas posté et celle-ci en fait parti.  
**_

_**J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle plaira (comme toutes les autres ^^)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Égarement**_

James Potter était un jeune homme apprécié de tous. Professeurs comme élèves le reconnaissaient et même si certains le trouvaient parfois un peu arrogant, d'autres disaient que cela faisait aussi parti de son charme. Joueur de Quidditch pour Gryffondor, il était un membre important de l'équipe et savait mener cette dernière à la victoire. Élève turbulent, il s'en sortait pourtant avec de très bons résultats même s'il recevait aussi de nombreuses heures de retenues chaque mois. Ses camarades aimaient son humour et les tours qu'il jouait, surtout aux Serpentard, les ennemis de Gryffondors. Un élève plus particulièrement avait attiré sa curiosité et il n'hésitait jamais à le prendre comme cible.

Severus Rogue était un jeune homme assez solitaire, préférant la compagnie d'un livre plutôt que celle d'un camarade. Il n'en était pas pour autant complètement asocial et partageait certains points communs avec des élèves de sa maison, mais pas au point de parler de grande amitié. Il n'était pas spécialement fan de Quidditch, même s'il appréciait les matchs de sa maison, et encore plus quand il pouvait rabattre le caquet de ses maudits Gryffondors. Lui, qui n'aspirait qu'à une scolarité tranquille s'était vite mis à dos un petit groupe de rouge et or... Ces derniers n'hésitaient pas à le provoquer, tout en étant quatre contre un. Il les méprisait plus que tout et ne se gênait pas pour le leur montrer.

Severus et James étaient deux jeunes hommes diamétralement opposés et pourtant un point commun les unissait : Lily Evans. Severus et elle se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et un lien particulier les unissait depuis. D'abord intrigué par cette dernière, il s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille qui était rapidement devenu sa confidente et sa seule amie. C'était simple, à part elle, il n'avait besoin de personne. Quand à James, il s'était tout de suite senti attiré par cette dernière lors de leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express et avait alors décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'en faire sa petite-amie. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient désormais en cinquième année. Aucun des deux n'avait alors pu deviner en entrant à Poudlard cette année là, qu'un événement allait bouleverser leurs vies à jamais. Tout commença d'abord par une énième dispute entre Lily et Severus. Leur amitié semblait de plus en plus en péril et tout ça à cause des fréquentations du jeune homme. La demoiselle avait bien tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais rien n'y faisait, entraînant une cassure dans le lien qui les unissait jusque là. La goutte de trop arriva avec les mots de Severus :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! S'était un jour écrié Severus alors que la jeune femme prenait sa défense contre les maraudeurs.

Severus avait bien tenté de s'excuser, mais le mal était fait. James profita de cet incident pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, parvenant peu à peu à trouver une place dans son cœur.

On aurait pu croire que leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là, à un amour en commun, mais non, autre chose les rapprochait...

Alors que la journée de cours était finie depuis un moment et que la plupart des élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, Severus, lui, était installé dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, loin des regards indiscrets. Un livre dans la main, il contemplait les premières étoiles apparaissant dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il n'entendit pas des pas approcher peu à peu de l'endroit où il se trouvait tout comme il ne vit pas une silhouette s'arrêter au coin du mur avant de se tourner vers lui. James Potter venait de poser son regard sur le Serpentard. Il l'observa de longues minutes, faisant glisser son regard sur la silhouette menue de Severus, détaillant son visage avant de poser les yeux sur ses mains fines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais pu quitter son esprit et ce depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur conversation pendant laquelle ils avaient fait part de leurs choix de maison et du regard noir du garçon quand il avait insulté la maison de Serpentard. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard et surtout n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment indescriptible. Il avait bien tenté de mettre un nom dessus, mais sans grand succès. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il détestait sentir son cœur s'emballer quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il détestait cette excitation soudaine quand le Serpentard posait ses yeux sur lui. Il détestait cette envie de sourire qu'il avait en entendant la voix du jeune homme. Il détestait le savoir si proche de Lily. Il détestait que celui ci le snob. Mais surtout, il détestait plus que tout l'effet que le jeune garçon avait sur lui. Oui, c'est ça, il le détestait plus que tout !

Encore une fois il sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la simple vue de sa silhouette. Alors que l'envie de s'approcher de lui semblait le bruler, une voix l'interpella. Il vit le Serpentard sursauter avant qu'il ne recule pour ne pas être vu. Il fit alors demi-tour et alla rejoindre Sirius et Remus qui approchaient. Si jamais Sirius venait à apercevoir Severus, il savait comment tout ceci allait finir. Devant les autres il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ces sentiments étranges prendre le pas. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il le détestait après tout, c'était donc normal de s'en prendre à lui, non ?

Severus avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de Sirius et s'il avait bien entendu, c'était James qu'il avait appelé. Il se trouvait donc pas loin ? Il serra le livre contre sa poitrine, le cœur battant. James l'avait-il vu ? Avait-il posé ses yeux sur lui ? Il secoua la tête ne voulant plus penser au jeune homme. Ils se détestaient après tout. Oui, ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier était de l'animosité. S'il sentait son cœur s'emballer à le voir sourire, c'était à cause de la colère. S'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, c'était aussi à cause de la colère. Si sa voix le faisait frissonner, c'était encore de colère. Et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, c'était toujours de la colère. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre de toute façon ?

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, mais Severus n'était toujours pas parvenu à gagner le pardon de Lily et il commençait à croire qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. En revanche James et elle semblaient encore plus proches, ce qui avait le don de le mettre en colère comme jamais. Alors que le couvre feu était presque sonné, Severus déambulait dans les couloirs du septième étage quand il s'arrêta soudainement. En face de lui se trouvait James Potter, son cauchemar vivant. Ce dernier qui s'était aussi arrêté en voyant le Serpentard, reprit finalement sa route et avec un sourire moqueur il dit :

\- Comme ça Lily ne veut plus te parler ?

Severus garda le silence, voyant James se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui.

\- Je te remercie en tout cas, c'est un peu grâce à toi si elle s'est rapprochée de moi, ajouta le Gryffondor.

Severus serrait les poings. James ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ou disait ça, mais lorsqu'il voyait Rogue, ses sentiments se mélangeaient encore en lui. Il se sentait faible face à ce dernier et à son regard si hypnotisant. Encore une fois, il voulait détruire ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Parvenu à la hauteur de Severus, il ajouta dans un ricanement :

\- Comme si quelqu'un pouvait aimer une personne comme toi.

S'en fut trop pour Severus qui se jeta sur lui, faisant tomber James. Severus se retrouva sur le Gryffondor et alors qu'il entourait le cou de James de ses mains, il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Pourtant ce qui le surprit le plus fut bien la réaction de James. Il leva une main vers lui et au lieu de le repousser ou de le frapper, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, essuyant sa larme de son pouce. Severus resta hébété, les mains toujours autour du cou de James. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'impression que son corps agissait de sa propre initiative. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il attira finalement le visage de Severus vers le sien et, délicatement, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il ressentit alors dépassa ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était une explosion de joie qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles et bien du désir qui coulait dans ses veines.

Severus, complètement sous le choc, se laissa faire avant de se rendre compte que ses mains tremblaient, mais surtout qu'il répondait au baiser du jeune homme. Un drôle de sentiment de plénitude s'emparait de lui à sentir ainsi ses lèvres malmenées par celles de celui qu'il détestait pourtant. Une main de James vint se poser sur la nuque de Severus, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, un léger soupir s'échappa de leurs lèvres liées. Finalement Severus s'éloigna de James avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent de longues secondes avant que James ne lui demande de se lever. Severus s'exécuta, ne sachant plus à quoi s'attendre. Il vit le Gryffondor faire des allers retour et la salle sur demande apparaître. James lui prit la main avant de le pousser dans ce qui semblait désormais être une chambre à coucher.

À peine était-il entré à l'intérieur que James le poussait contre la porte avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. Severus posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de James avant de coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. James ne cessait d'embrasser Severus. Tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec passion. Il sentait le corps de Severus réagir peu à peu, tout comme le sien. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était bien réel tout comme celui du Serpentard.

\- Severus... murmura faiblement James tout contre l'oreille du jeune homme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le corps de Severus frissonner tout contre le sien. Maintenant, ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils voulaient. James ôta avec empressement cape, gilet, cravate et chemise sous le regard brillant de désir de Severus avant de faire de même avec les vêtements de celui-ci. Une fois fait, il fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine désormais nue du Serpentard qui laissa échapper un doux soupir. James sentait son cœur battre comme jamais alors que l'envie de donner du plaisir à Severus le hantait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur son visage avant de descendre dans son cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Il lécha et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un soupir un peu plus fort.

Severus finit par poser ses mains au creux des reins de James avant de les faire courir sur le dos de ce dernier, le faisant alors frissonner à son tour. Il sentait son corps le brûler de l'intérieur alors que James taquinait de sa langue ses boutons de chair fièrement dressés par le plaisir. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Severus était allongé sur le grand lit, complètement nu, et il pouvait voir James finir de se dévêtir avant de venir se placer au dessus de lui, avec un sourire gourmand. Severus se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure à voir le corps de James venir toucher le sien, faisant se frôler leurs érections. Severus ferma les yeux alors que James gémissait faiblement. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Severus avant de commencer à faire de lents va-et-vient sur le membre de Severus. Le Serpentard sentait de délicieuses vagues de plaisir déferler peu à peu dans son corps. Il posa finalement sa main sur la nuque de James et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser encore plus gourmand et fiévreux que les précédents. Il eut même le plaisir de sentir la langue de James venir se glisser entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Je veux plus... murmura faiblement James entre deux baisers.

Severus hocha faiblement la tête, comme pour donner son accord. Il sentit James le préparer maladroitement avant qu'il ne place son membre à l'entrée de son intimité. Il entra d'un coup, déclenchant une vive douleur dans le corps de Severus qui s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules de James.

-Désolé, souffla ce dernier.

Peu à peu il sentit Severus se détendre, acceptant ainsi cette intrusion. Lentement, en douceur, James commença à bouger. Même si ce fut la douleur qui domina au début pour Severus, elle finit peu à peu par disparaître avant d'être finalement remplacée par du plaisir. Quand James se rendit compte que Severus gémissait de plus en plus de plaisir, et non plus de douleur, il comprit qu'il pouvait bouger plus librement et commença à entrer et sortir du corps chaud de Severus, laissant son désir le guider.

James sentait bien qu'il commençait doucement par perdre le contrôle de son propre corps et employa donc le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait pour donner un peu plus de plaisir à Severus. Il reposa sa main sur le membre toujours gonflé de ce dernier et reprit ce qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt. À la vue d'un Severus complètement pantelant sous ses caresses son propre désir augmenta. Severus, les yeux clos, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. James le rendait fou de désir, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Les deux garçons le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentit aussi entier qu'en cet instant précis.

\- James, cria presque Severus alors que le Gryffondor semblait toucher un point particulièrement sensible en lui.

La voix pleine de désir de Severus fit sourire James qui fit en sorte de toucher le même endroit encore et encore. Severus finit par atteindre le point de non retour et se déversa entre eux deux. James ne s'était pas attendu alors à sentir l'anneau de chair de Severus se resserrer autant sur son propre membre augmentant un peu plus son propre plaisir. Dans un dernier râle, il se libéra à son tour, dans le corps chaud de Severus. James s'écroula finalement sur le corps de Severus qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de leurs chaleurs respectives. Severus ne cessait de faire glisser ses mains sur le dos de James, avec douceur. Ce dernier finit par déposer un léger baiser sur le nez de Severus qui sourit faiblement. Ils finirent pourtant par se lever et, comme s'ils se rendaient enfin compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, après un dernier regard emplit d'une certaine tristesse, ils partirent tout deux dans une direction opposée.

James ne parla jamais de sa rencontre avec Severus, gardant à jamais gravé cette nuit dans sa mémoire. L'année se termina, la suivante commença puis une dernière finalement. Et comme il n'avait cessé de se le répéter encore et encore, il n'aimait pas le Serpentard. Non, il le détestait, il le haïssait, il l'exécrait même. Il continua de se le répéter, espérant s'en convaincre alors qu'il avait enfin gagné le cœur de Lily. Il avait réussi son pari. Il ne retrouva pourtant jamais le même plaisir à embrasser les lèvres de Lily, ni la même sensation à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme ou encore le même désir à sentir son corps tout contre le sien. Pourtant, sa raison le poussait à la choisir alors que son cœur était pourtant emplit des souvenirs de cette nuit avec Severus.

Severus non plus n'oublia rien de cette nuit. Il se força pourtant à croire que c'était Lily qu'il aimait. Il voulait croire que c'était de la jeune femme dont il était amoureux. Après tout, ils avaient déjà partagé un lien particulier et surtout il ne pouvait accepter de croire que ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait en voyant celui qui s'acharnait encore sur lui.

Et même si leurs corps et leurs âmes ne cessaient de les tourmenter, ils continuaient à rejeter la douloureuse vérité, préférant vivre dans le confort de leur mensonge. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils se voilaient la face, mais c'était bien plus simple de le faire que d'accepter la cruelle vérité. Ce lien qui les unissait resterait à tout jamais leur secret. Les deux hommes avaient finit par se dire que cette nuit-là n'avait été qu'un simple égarement dans leur vie d'adolescent, tout en sachant que jamais au grand jamais, ils n'oublieraient. Que ce soit cette nuit, les mots à peine soufflés, les caresses échangées et les baisers rendus et surtout ce bonheur ressenti à être enfin réuni. Ce n'était qu'une nuit d'égarement mais qui les unissait à tout jamais...


End file.
